2019 Abulinov Party campaign for Pokemon Leader
This campaign was hosted in November 2nd, 2019, and it involved completely replacing ProxyCyanide as the Leader of Pokemon himself, after he received a cease and desist notice in July, there were 3 people which were invited as the leader of Pokemon, but this is factually important, though this was vital as Yakov Yukolevyan was an interim leader for succeeding ProxyCyanide himself. It was virtually important, as Yakov Yukolevyan was a temporary leader regardless. The election results added up, and the results were here, available right here, and conveniently placed within any context within the article itself, but this is an proper election, which was started by Yakov Yukolevyan, it is common to review the candidates, but this is the case of being a true Russian after they arrived. Several thousand rubles were spent on the election, though it was very real, and there were indeed, criteria, but a Pokemon leader didn't need to have any Pokemon at all, this is the case, because many of the characters involved, are simply from ROBLOX, and became an official Fantendo election as to factor in ProxyCyanide's successor. Candidates Results Anatoly Aparkov's term as the Pokemon leader came to an end, but his Scolipede remains as Head Pokemon, the Scolipede promptly greeted Kendra Blavachnaya, but Boris Chelshyanov had no Pokemon, and this was a proper election, because it was 2 months after Yakov Yukolevyan succeeded ProxyCyanide as the leader of the Pokemon franchise in September. The actual elections were done in a discreet town in the Shchubynsky SAR, and this was a notable event in the history of The Abulinov Party, and the leader of the Communist Party of Russia, wasn't actually ProxyCyanide, but Gennady Zyuganov, surprise, the election was successful! 4.3% of all the votes were invalid, or rejected, so the majority of all votes got added into each candidate, 2 were communists, 1 was a democrat. Responses There were also a few responses involving it, both from Pokemon and from ROBLOX. Pokemon Yes, Lusamine herself had ridiculed ProxyCyanide for his usage of firearms, and illegal substances, and questioned him in a meeting in the Aether Paradise, because she found ProxyCyanide's actions in Alola to be rather suspicious, and also criticized Vyacheslav Prygatsev for vandalizing a hotel room within Alola by plastering Communist posters all over the walls. ProxyCyanide tried to bring his AK-47 assault rifle over to the Galar Region, but however, ProxyCyanide got arrested and was extradicted back to his hometown of Moscow by customs officials who were also finding him suspicious. Skyla from Mistralton City had openly condemned the smuggling of Pokemon over to the Russian Federation by 2 ROBLOX players, but Roxie ended up suing ProxyCyanide for negligence and copyright infringement, the lawsuit was eventually settled in September by interim leader Yakov Yukolevyan and Kendra Blavachnaya. Blavachnaya would go on to win the campaign, despite having slightly fewer votes than Anatoly Aparkov, who's his Scolipede has remained as the Head Pokemon of The Abulinov Party. ROBLOX CBE_Simon changed his mind, and began using licensed music in ROBLOX, as prior events involving yet unauthorized Pokemon assets within ROBLOX, and the subsequent takedown, also co-incided with the removal of copyrighted audio and music from it's platform, hence his "towers" franchise had officially began which was more successful, with Le_MemerYT being the director of the towers franchise, which was already based on Jupiter's Towers of Hell, and it helps out with all these assigned features itself. ZenUsha, enacted new policies regarding copyright infringement in the XNDUIW community, and he was the head administrator and founder of XNDUIW, which also factors in each thing which was crucial for this campaign to properly work, and copyright infringement began to be dealt with more vigorously in the XNDUIW community as a result. Category:Elections Category:Topics related to ProxyCyanide